Kyoto : Parallel Relatives
by RUNNING FIRE3
Summary: Haruka Nanase and Reina Kousaka was cousin.They were in different age, as Haruka is 2 year older than Reina.They also had different school,as Haruka attend in Iwatobi High while Reina at Kitauji High.The plotting is also different from the original, as Haruka out from swim club and try something new and Reina still same as she was a trumpet player..please enjoy...
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**I don't own any plotting for Free! and Hibike! Euphonium.Both of this series from Kyoto Animation production...please enjoy this crossover...**

 _Haruka and Reina were cousin.Both of them was different age, Haruka is 2 years older than her.They attends in different school, Haruka in Iwatobi High while Reina was in Kitauji High.The stories is parallel from the original stories..._

 _3 years ago..._

"I'm out from the swim club" said Haruka as he bored and didn't got any tounament while his friend, Makoto and Nagisa got to make the national tounament.

"Why, Haru.Please don't leave us" beg Makoto as he and Nagisa pleasing to him.

"Let me go!, Makoto" said Haruka with anger.

"Haru-chan, I won't lets you leave us as we can't you leave this club" urge Nagisa.

Haruka the hold both Makoto and Nagisa's hand and throw them to the pool.

"Aaaah" scream Makoto and Nagisa.

Haruka then leave both of them in the swim arena.

 _Later..._

In Haruka's house, he lived alone while he in 12 years as his mother accompany his father to do housekeep in Tokyo.He woke up from his bed as he walking into the bathroom.He washes his face and take off a shirt only while wearing a jammer instead.He soaked with his body in the bathtub and immersed himself on bathtub.

He think "How troublesome, today's so bored".He raise his body and dry himself with a towel.After this, he take his school uniform and take a breakfast just a bread with mackerel topping and chocolate milk.He then go to the school with himself.

 _While in another place..._

In Kitauji High, the girl with straight black hair and purple eyes walks herself to the Concert Band club.Someone is then beside her and said "Reina, please don't again".She said "You're late,Kumiko.That why I leave you"urge her to her friend.

"Lets go" said the girl with fluffy brown hair as they go to their club.

in concert band club...

"Okay, you all.Please be quiet" said the President of this band,to her peer as she want to teaches a new music while replacing Taki-sensei whose he's now had a lot work to do.

But all of them are make noise.Until,"Please shut up"said the Vice-President as she make a scary face to her friend.All of student in this club had startled.Then she said "Lets begin now" with smile face.

"Thank Asuka-senpai.As they making noise, I can't do it properly" said Kumiko as she turn around her body and give a thumb to Reina.

 _After the training..._

Let's go home,Reina.We taking a train together" said Kumiko.

"Okay, Kumiko" said Reina to Kumiko.

Both of them go home together.

 _In Haruka's house_..

"Maybe, I want to make grilled mackerel tonight." said himself while he's ready to cooks some mackerel for the dinner himself.

After he make a dinner and serve himself.The doorbell is ringing outside.Haruka is on the way to open the door.After he open it, someone then brought a _bento_ and said "Haru".


	2. Chapter 2 : A new challenge

"Huh, Makoto!" chuckled Haruka as Makoto is coming to his house bring a _Bento_ for him.

"My mother make a food for you.She know how long had you struggled alone in this house." sigh Makoto.

"Okay." said Haruka and he close the door without pleasing Makoto.

"Haru, how could you do this for me?.I want Haru back!" cried Makoto as he going home afterward.

"What a Squid-boy doing in late night" said Haru and he sleep early.

 _Next day..._ After he taking a breakfast, he ready to go school alone himself.He looks a beach,hill and also paddy field as he make a fresh air.Then he looking at the sky which a kite wandering over the cloud.Until,someone calling behind him.

"Hey, Haruka.Do you want to ride" said the man until he take off his helmet and Haruka chuckled.

"Goro-san!" said Haruka.Goro Sasaki was Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa coach and also their buddy.He rides his new bike, Yamaha MT-09.

"Nice bike, what about horspower?" said Haruka as he interesting with this bike.

"I don't know it horsepower, but it was 899cc." said Goro to Haruka.

"Can I rides with this bike" said Haruka to Goro and he said "Sure, you can have it.Ride it on,man".

Haruka then rodes with Goro was behind him.After arrived his school, Goro said "Haruka, when you want to back to swim club".

"I don't know, Goro.Swimming is now not part in my life anymore, I want to try something new.Maybe it can make me more interesting than swimming" said Haruka.

"Ooh, I see.But why not you can try a new club" said Goro.

"What! a new club.But Goro, if I want make a new club, they want 4 student and then officially a new club has made.

"Okay, I got it.By the way,i just heard from the student in this school except Makoto and Nagisa." said Goro to Haruka secretly.

"What except Makoto and Nagisa, Goro-san." said Haruka.

"Makoto and Nagisa not knowing it about this news it because your school want to recruit a student which have a good riding a bike."said Goro.

"What a bike, a racing bike, mountain bike, or anything." said Haruka.

Goro then said "like this bike, they want to find a student which can rides more confident in circuit." said Goro as Haruka startled.

"Haruka!, oh Haruka!" call Goro as Haruka stiff front of a gate.

 _In Kitauji High.._..

"This is lesson for today" said Taki-sensei as he leave this class.Reina take in the trumpet and place its in the bag.

"Reina, can we talk after this" said the girl with bob haircut and has beauty mark on her eyes.

"Okay, Kaori-senpai"ask Reina.

 _In recess time..._ "Reina, can I ask you something" said Kaori.

"What?" said Reina as she want to know.

"Do you have a cousin" asked Kaori.

"Yes, why" said Reina.

"Your cousin's name was Haruka Nanase, he was my school friend in elementary and junior high at Iwatobi."

said Kaori.

"You know my cousin, how? chuckled Reina.

I was raise in here but my parent has work abroad, I was sent by my parent to sitting with my aunt in Iwatobi town."His friend, Makoto was my neighbour and also had a same class with him and Nagisa is also my friend with gossip.Today, i'm still chatting with him." said Kaori.

"Oh, alright.That all" said Reina.

"No, this one is real.I just want to know, did Haruka lives alone in his house." said Kaori.

"I don't know anything about him, Kaori-senpai.I'm really don't anything about him We leave for a long time and now, I can't recognize his face in my mind anymore." said Reina.

"You don't know about him.Okay, that all,See ya" said Kaori senpai as she go home.

"...Haruka Onii-chan, how about you now." said in her heart.


	3. Chapter 3 : A new bike!

_In Iwatobi High..._

Haruka walked on a corridor and he see a club information board.He then see the pamplet which As Goro said, a national tounament, Japan Junior Race Cup or JJRC which held by Japan Ministry of Education and also Ministry of Transport.

"What the class of bike is" think Haruka.

The tournament is for under 250cc bike.Maybe if he want to join this, he must have an own bike.He then leave while noticing Makoto and Nagisa instead.

Makoto said "Why Haru is doing here?"

"I don't know what his motive for?" said Nagisa as he and Makoto leave that place.

After the school, Haruka then rushes to his house and looks an old magazine which has motorcycle price.He want to find a cheaper bike as he can modify himself and buy an aftermarket part.

He then call Goro as he want to buy a secondhand bike and Goro is hang.

"What, Haruka.What do you want from me?.said Goro while teaching the kids swimming.

"Can you help me to find a cheaper bike?please!." beg Haruka.

"Alright.After I teach those kid, I'll help you to find a bike" promise Goro.

 _At Iwatobi bus stop..._ Goro then arrived.Haruka said "How long are you from there.Goro-san."

"Whoa, I need relaxing okay.right!" sigh Goro.

"Let go."said Haruka with over confident.

"Orait,let go"said Goro as Haruka was sit behind him.Goro brought Haruka around in Iwatobi town as they goes to first destination with a bike list.

Firstly, the Indian sportbike, Bajaj Pulsar RS200."Are you interesting."said Goro.

"No" said Haruka.

"How about this bike"said Goro. An Austrian sportbike, KTM RC200.it has an aerodynamic feature with light chassis.

"No".said Haruka again.

"Maybe this one you like" said Goro which he introduce the South Korea sportbike, Hyosung GTR250.It wear V-engine and it spec as same as superbike.

As Goro introduce many bike in Iwatobi town,the Suzuki and Honda model bike was rejected by Haruka.

"Goro-san, It hard to find a bike which can make me interesting" said Haruka as he tired with Goro.

"Your head just like that, why don't you try to make a friend?Haruka." said Goro.

"I don't know, Goro-san" urge Haruka.

"But Haruka. Maybe this last bike you'll face on."said Goro as this bike is appeared.

"The last bike will be modelled is the new Yamaha YZF-R25.It pretty right". said Goro.

Haruka then said "all of them were new brand and expensive".

"But, which do you want.Sincerely? asked Goro as Haruka make his decision.

"Maybe we'll find an old bike and modify that bike with aftermarket item, Goro-san? said Haruka.

"I forgot, this one is cheap and old like you said" said Gora andnhe shown to Haruka about this bike info.

"Kawasaki Ninja 250sl, the latest sportbike which has lightweight with 1 cylinder, the price for this motor is cheaper than all the bike had you rejected.It also good enough for you to ride it, Haruka?."said Goro.

"Hm.Okay, i'll buy it." said Haruka without a doubt.

"Are you sure,Haruka.This is your final decision?" said Goro.

"Yeah, Goro-san.What you waiting for, I want to gets it now" said Haruka.

"Alright" as they go to the bike shop.

 _in Reina's plot..._

"Reina, you're late again!" said Kumiko with a grumpy face.

"Oh, I'm sorry so much.Just then, I help Taki sensei take things to bring to the teacher's room." said Reina.

"Oh, okay.Let go Reina."asked Kumiko.

 _On the train..._

Reina, yesterday.I saw you and Kaori-senpai were fighting. That isn't!." asked Kumiko.

"Not, not really.She say something about my cousin." said Reina.

"You cousin!" chuckled Kumiko as she heard about Reina's cousin.

"Yeah, my cousin and Kaori-senpai were close friend since they at elementary and junior high.As she said, she want to know about my cousin condition." said Reina.

"H-how your condition now?" said Kumiko.

"I don't know about him for long time ago,Kumiko.As for you information, my cousin is male." said Reina as Kumiko is shocked.

"What his name, Reina" said Kumiko.

"His name is Haruka Nanase, he is older than me for 2 year as same as Asuka-senpai" said Reina.

"Oh, ok.It looks like my place is arrived.See you tomorrow, Reina." said Kumiko and go home.

Reina then waiting for her destination...


	4. Chapter 4 : JJRC competition reqdy soon!

3 days later...

Haruka got his new bike.Goro said "How, do you like it.Right?.

"Yeah, Goro-san.It interesting for me as this bike is too light to handle and it sound is good too." comment Haruka to Goro.

"Okay, Haruka.Lets race with me." said Goro as he ready with his bike.

"Okay" said Haruka.

As Haruka and Goro is ready to race the they said "1..2..3..go!!."

From the starting, Haruka is front already from Goro.As Haruka is speeding, in 130 km per hour, then Goro is front afterward.The race was finished, the result is Goro wins.

Haruka lost to Goro and he said " It not fair, Goro-san.Your bike is far powerful than me".

Goro then said "After this, your bike must have to maintenance properly and then you buy an aftermarket item such as sport rim, brake disc and the other related.Okay."

"Okay," said Haruka.

"How about the audition"said Goro.

"They haven't done that audition yet.Next tomorrow they'll be starts." said Haruka.

"Okay, do your best.Haruka" said Goro and Haruka go home instead.

The Next day...

The audition is begin in Iwatobi Town as they make a movable-wall circuit, only 10 competitor with their bike.The race is begin for now as Haruka is leading in front the other rider.Many rider was crash in the circuit, Haruka is only one who standing to the final and win.

"Hooh, I win" said Haruka in happily.

Tomorrow...

Haruka then got a letter from his teacher.As Haruka open it, it write.

"See me at Teacher's Room.Sincerely,Iwatobi High School JJRC supervisor."

Haruka then go to Teacher's Room and he find it.Until the woman voice calling him.

"Nanase-kun".It was Amakata Miho-sensei, Haruka's homeroom teacher.

"Miho-sensei." chuckled as he go to Miho desk.

Haruka said "Is that you called me,Miho-sensei."

"Yeah, Haruka.I'm your supervisor from now on." said Miho.

"Why you be my supervisor, Miho-sensei as I know you're managing the swim club?" asked Haruka.

"Well, as you in JJRC team,you'll be accompanies with your close friend."said Miho.

The two of them are appear behind Haruka.They said "Haru,...Haruka-chan".

"Hhuh!, Makoto...and Nagisa." chuckled Haruka as both of them hug him tightly.

"We miss you, Haru" said Makoto and Nagisa said "Me too, Haruka-chan".

"What are you doing here?" shouted Haruka.

"We'll help you in preparing the bike service and tuning.Where you bike, we want to see it." said Makoto.

Miho then said "Haruka, they also being your buddy before while preparing for the competition."

"Haru, don't leave me again!" said Makoto.

"Haruka-chan...please" said Nagisa as Haruka speaks in his heart.

"Makoto such a gay while Nagisa looks like a woman feature.I can't took it anymore.Please, sombody help me to get rid from those them."as Makoto and Nagisa hug him to the school upstair.

In Kitauji High...

All of student attend the general assembly in the hall.The principal give a speech which he said "As the general assmbly was held, this school will participate a national competition which its name Japan Junior Racing Cup or JJRC competition.I want you all the students are required to come to the JJRC competition which will be held shortly afterward.It was held in school day in Tuesday, next week. So for bus service, we will provide you free of charge.No excuse for you absent on school.That all".

The Principal then leave the rostrum.Another speech was held.

After the general assembly was finished.Reina said to Kumiko.

"Kumiko, Asuka-senpai tell you today they want to teaches new music?" said Reina.

"Maybe, we have" said Kumiko.

As they speak each other, someone then hold it hand to Reina shoulder which Reina is shocked.

"Kaori-senpai, what do you want from me" urged Reina.

"Reina, this is good news for you" said Kaori.

"What" asked Reina.

"You cousin, Haruka is joining this competition.I just got call from his friend,Makoto as he said he'll be compete the JJRC competition with his bike." said Kaori with smiling.

"Huh" chuckled Reina as he fainting afterward.


	5. Chapter 5 : Tune is Complete!

_In Evening..._

Haruka is back from his school which he walking alone instead.He then arrived at his house, opened his shoes and take off his school uniform and go to the bathroom to immerse himself into the bathtub.After a few time, he raise his body and go to the kitchen to cooked some mackerel.He think.

"Grill a mackerel or make a mackerel meuniere, also make it mackerel pineapple." sigh Haruka and he make a decision.

"Make a chocolate-mackerel with chocolate milk".said Haruka.

He then serve both chocolate-mackerel and chocolate milk and eat it.

After he ate it, he then go to Goro's house as he know the aftermarket item for his bike had sent to Goro.

As he arrived at Goro's house, then he see both the boy are helping Goro to make a maintain and tunes his bike and he said "Why Makoto and Nagisa is here?".

Then Makoto saw Haruka and yelled "Haruu!, are you here too? please help us".

Nagisa then get Haruka's hand and brought him to the garage.

"This is your bike, how cool?".said Nagisa .

"Yeah" said Haruka with embarrased.

"Before you come here, I just rodes your bike with Nagisa, so speedy.Haru?" said Makoto.

"What! were you rodes my bike? said Haruka.

"Yeah, me and Nagisa were testing it." said Makoto.

Makoto then said something to Haruka.

"Haru, this is one are you interesting?" said Makoto as he want to know Haruka interest.

"Yeah, Makoto.This is too make me interesting than swimming at the pool or elsewhere." said Haruka without hesitation.

"Alright, Haru.But we miss you as our swimming mate." said Makoto.

"What can I do.That was old story, Makoto.I want open a new book, new life.But the swimming it also my interest too." said Haruka.

"Ask about you new interest, we won't force you to go back the swim club as we'll graduate soon." said Makoto.

"Alright" said Haruka.

"Can I ask something to you" ask Makoto.

"What again" said Haruka.

"I just got called from our old friend, do you know Kaori Nakaseko.Haru" said Makoto.

"Oh, yeah, the girl with beauty mark on her left eye and big boob.Makoto" said Haruka.

"Why are you saying like that? do you like her, right!" tease Makoto to Haruka.

"No, why she called you" asked Haruka.

"She ask to me about your cousin" said Makoto as he showed his phone to Haruka.

Haruka said "Wow, beautiful.She has a big boob too!" said Haruka

"Why do you like a women with big boob?Haru." shouted Makoto.

"I like it, Makoto.That's why I don't like a homosexual man like you and Nagisa has feminine appearance or androgynous feature." laughed Haruka as Makoto is too shy to heard and Nagisa doesn't notice from the conversation.

 _After then..._

 _"Zoooong...zoooong"_ loud of Haruka's bike exhaust.

"Wow, amazing you two.You make Haruka's bike is like a superbike" said Goro to Makoto and Nagisa after they tuned Haruka's bike.

"Yeah, we just change a new valve, piston, camshaft, and also clean and make a big bore size at block." said Makoto.

I also change a swing arm with Banana's brand.In front, the fork is still remain same and wear it with UMA racing's ECU and other related." said Nagisa.

"Okay, then we tuned his bike till got expected speed."said Goro to Makoto and Nagisa.

They works until night...

The next day...

"Tadaima, Goro-san. Where are you?" called Haru.

"We're here, Haruka!"said Goro as Haruka go to garage.Until, he see Makoto and Nagisa slept overnight in Goro's house.

"Why they slept in your house, Goro-san."

said Haruka.

"They were tuned your bike and then they got the expected range of speed.thank for them." said Goro.

"Maybe I'll ask to Miho-sensei about is and gives them a day off" said Haruka.

Goro then ask Haruka for something.

"Haruka, did'nt you aknowledge about them.I impressed with them as well as those who have the ability to swim, they also have the skills to make engine parts and so on. So appreciate them as your best friend if you are hard, they will help you and vice versa. Do you understand, Haruka? said Goro.

Haruka then crying quietly without noticing Makoto and Nagisa and said "I'm understand, Goro-san".

Haruka then took his bike and rides to go to school.


	6. Chapter 6 : Kaori Nakaseko in Iwatobi !

_In Saturday..._

Haruka want to testing his bike's performance.He's now at Iwatobi Town early.He then turn on his bike and pulled a throttle, change a gear and then rolled leave with smoke.

" _zoooong...zoooong_ "loudly the sound from his bike as he speeding pass a neighborhood at Iwatobi Town.

"It was so fast I expected" impressed Haruka and then pass Makoto's house.

" _Troooooong...rooong_ " the sound from the bike as he change a low gear and make a cornering at front him.

In front at him, a someone is calling at him.As he stopped beside the road, he then saw a girl.He said "Kaori-san".

The girl was Kaori, Reina's senior and also his friend.Kaori then go through near him and she said "Can I ride with you".

He said "Yes, why not?".Kaori then ride behind Haruka and he brought her at Iwatobi Town.

After arriving at Kaori's aunt house, Kaori said thank to Haruka as she not knowing Haruka was hiding his face to her.

"Thank you so much, see ya".said Kaori as she entering the house.

"I'm so lucky she didn't know I brought her in this place".said Haruka as he continue his training."I'm so lucky she didn't know I brought her in this place".said Haruka as he continue his training.

In Makoto place...

Makoto opened the door, as he not knowing someone and he shocked and said "Kaori-san, what are you doing here".

I just visit here to see you all, where Haruka and Nagisa." said Kaori.

"Haruka at his house while Nagisa at swimming arena.For now, I want to go the swimming arena to teach a kid swimming.You want follow me." said Makoto.

"Alright" said Kaori.

 _At Iwatobi Swim Arena..._

"There is'n, how long you hadn't been here, Kaori-san." said Makoto as Kaori see the new facility in this arena.

"I remember, Makoto.Last one we had won the tournament, are you still remember it.Makoto!".said Kaori.

"I remember, Kaori.You, me, Haruka and Nagisa work hard together to won those tournament." said Makoto.

Afterward, Makoto then teach a kid with a breaststoke lesson while Kaori see him with smile and Nagisa appeared beside Kaori.

"Kaori-chan, how are you?"said Nagisa.

"Nagisa!!!" shouted Kaori as they hold hand together and jumping around.

 _At Evening..._

"Thank, Makoto.After you brought me this place, I'm feel so happy with you all but Haruka isn't here". said Kaori.

"You don't know about Haruka, right" said Makoto.

"Nope.why?" said Kaori.

"He left this swim club" said Nagisa to Kaori.

"What!How?" shocked Kaori after she heard from Nagisa.

It hard to say it, because he doesn't got any tournament so he left us" said Makoto.

"Pity at him, so where he is now." said Kaori.

"He has a new interest, a motorbike racing.He's now ride a green Kawasaki" said Nagisa.

"Oh, I remember.He brought me at this town.He doesn't show his face to me"

said Kaori.

"Oh, did you see him.That him you rode with, Kaori" said Makoto.

"Ok, I got it.Before I left, I want to ask something about both you." said Kaori

to Makoto and Nagisa.

"Did Haruka know about his cousin"said Kaori.

"Yeah, temporary I just showed his cousin at him as he said his cousin's boob are too big and also he do to you."

said Makoto.

"What he do to me?" said Kaori.

"He said you boob also too big, he like you" said Makoto.

"Haruka!!" said Kaori as she mad at him but Makoto then calmed down her.

"Okay, see ya and give my greet to that sh*t," sigh Kaori as she go leaving this town...


	7. Chapter 7 : Won and then collapsed!

_D-day for Haruka..._ "Haru, we're leaving now.C'mon." yelled Makoto to Haruka as they lifted Haruka's bike behind the truck.

" Okay" said Haruka.

Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa then leaving the Iwatobi town.

"Nanase-kun, Did'nt you ready yet".said Miho.

"I'm already before this competition.Miho-sensei".said Haruka.

"Okay".said Miho.

 _At Suzuka Circuit..._ "Reina, didn't your cousin is competing this cup" sigh Kumiko.

"I don't know Kumiko, maybe he hasn't".said Reina as they go around the carnival booth.

as Haruka had arrived, the other people then looked at his bike.

The other people said "Its bike is so small, I like its color.Magnificent".

Makoto and Nagise then lifted ofd from the truck and bing it at the pitch.

"Whoa, so many student is here.Whose is that school? they wear a sailor fuku and gakuran instead." said Makoto.

 _Then someone appear_...

"Hye, Makoto.It's Kaori." said Kaori.

"Hey, you're here too.what are you doing here?" said Makoto.

"I help my club companion in serve food and drink and also a model too.It that Haruka's bike." said Kaori.

"Yeah, beautiful right" said Makoto.

"But, where Haruka?" said Kaori.

"I'm behind you, Kaori!" said Haruka as Kaori is shocked see him from behind.

"You!!!" said Kaori with mad.

"Please calm down, Kaori.It's not time to you and Haruka want grudge." said Makoto.

"Okay, but one more thing I want to do" said Kaori as she turns around at front Haruka and slapped Haruka cheek.

"Owh, it hurt" groaned Haruka.

Makoto feels guilty at Haruka as he speak about Kaori chest.

 _Till someone..._ "Haruka Onii-chan, is that you".said Reina when she saw Haruka in the pitch.

"Reina, what are you doin...nghh" chuckled Haruka when he just kissed by Reina on his mouth.

"What the hell you doing, Reina? you kissed me in front on the public." shouted Haruka.

"I'd love you, Haruka Onii-chan." said Reina as Makoto had startled with her action to Haruka.

"Haru, didn't you" sigh Makoto as Haruka said "Yeah, Makoto.She now in love with me instead."

"It a long time we had do this, Haruka Onii-chan.So you remember since we had togerher." said Reina to Haruka.

"No.I don't remember" said Haruka.

"But, we have right" said Reina.

"Reina, how many time I want said to you we won't have it together,okay.Do yiu understand" shouted Haruka as he make Reina startled.Then, Kumiko is coming.

"I'm sorry, my friend has aloof trait.Please, I bring her out your place."

said Kumiko as she brought her out the pitch.

"Haruka Onii-chan...don't leave me!" shouted Reina.

 _The race is starting already..._ "

Haru, the limit of this lap is 12, so you'll stop at pitch after 3 round.Right."said Makoto as he gave the prediction to Haruka.

"Okay, got it" said Haruka.

"Tire all checked, engine all checked, oil all checked and you Haruka all checked.We hopes you'll win this cup." said Nagisa.

"Right, Nagisa" said Haruka.

 _The commentator speech "Are you ready, 3...2...1...Gooo!!"._ He pulled a throttle and change a gear quickly.

"Proooooom...poooom" the sound from all bike loudly.Haruka see the corner and he lowered a low gear to move faster from the other rider.

 _"The commentator speech ..._

 _" See, the first one is rider from Kamiyama High, behind him is Kitauji High and also Yuta High.But another rider seem to be in front of them, it was Iwatobi High Kawasaki team which he uses a chrome green Kawasaki Ninja 250sl or RR Mono Custom with 1 cylinder."_

 _For a long time to waiting this race..._

As Haruka got to the pitch for a last round.Makoto said "Haru, we have a problem with your bike, we must maintain it instantly."

"Maybe we'll sacrifice it for a last time. Win or lose, I don't care about it.I just want to play as fun" said Haruka as he pulled a throttle.

He then entering the circuit for the last round.

 _The commentator speech..._

" _As we looks from above, it's Kitauji and Iwatobi want to finish this race.Kitauji is in front while Iwatobi nearly front of Kitauji rider.Then...Yeah...the match is over!.As we lookes again, It was Iwatobi High Kawasaki team.Thank to them..._

Makoto then called Haru.

"Haru, we win" said Makoto with happy reaction.Until.

"Booom...sheeeeeet" sound from Haruka's bike engine was explode and the rear sprocket begin to stopped.

He can't controlled his bike and he was struck on the wall of the circuit.

Reina then scream "Haruka Oni-chaaan!!!".


	8. Chapter 8 : Last Confessions

"Haru!!!" shocked Makoto as he and Nagisa goes to Haruka.

That's not good, c'mon Reina.We'll support your cousin." said Kaori.

 _At Haruka's place where he got an accident..._ "Haru, are you okay!" said Makoto.

"My hip, it too painful." groaned Haruka.

"Wait for it, Haruka-chan.Ambulance" shouted Nagisa to the track marshallas an ambulance has arrives.

The paramedic then took Haruka's hip with footstool to leave the broken bone in its original position.

Then, Haruka was put into an ambulance and taken to a nearby hospital.

"I hope Haru will heal quickly.But, what I want to do with Haruka's bike while the engine is damaged "said Makoto.

 _5 days later..._ Haru, it looks like you can get out of the hospital" said Makoto _._ "Oh, okay" said Haruka.

Haruka returns to his home in Iwatobi Town. Makoto takes him to Iwatobi High School for something to Haruka.

"Why did you take me to school, Makoto?" said Haruka.

"There's something I want to show you, Haruka" said Makoto.

Makoto then pushed Haruka's wheelchair and the door opened by itself. So there was a surprise to him.

"Welcome back, Haruka and Congratulations on winning the JJRC race for the first time." Haruka was shocked when all the students and teachers congratulated him.

"Thanks to all of you. If I did not join this match, then I can not do anything to you all. The trophy is not to me only, it is for you all.Thank again." said Haruka.

"Haruka, there's someone to meet you in the class. It's for you one, I can not go in because it's personal," said Makoto to Haruka

When Makoto opens the door to Haruka. He looks at someone in front of the window. The man looks back and says "Haruka Onii-chan" that makes Haruka surprised.

"What are you doing here, Reina?" Haruka angrily told Reina.

"Haruka Onii-chan, why you refuses my love to you even though we are cousins?".said Reina.

"The reason is you are crazy.Listen, you confessed you love to someone other than me" said Haruka.

"I do not want to make love with other people, Haruka Onii-chan. You're the one I love the most, I'm worried about you like this." begged Reina to Haruka.

Haruka feels guilty of Reina's confession and says "Okay, Reina. You win. You are my own forever" and asked in the heart "how troublesome this woman".

Reina ran towards Haruka and kissed his lips a few times.

Thank you, Haruka Onii-chan. I hope our love will last forever." said Reina to Haruka with hugging him tightly.

"Anyone can help me to escape from this useless woman".Haruka asked when Reina took him to a room and did romance together. ...

 _ **THE END...**_


End file.
